


[Fanvid] Tony & Peter || My Dad's A Hero To Me

by MsMorganStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron dad and Spider son, Not all heroes wear capes, Owl City, anti starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark
Summary: if you want to forget all the horrible stuff that happened in infinity war watch cause there's only happy clips inside.He built me a house in the arms of a treeHe taught me to drive and to fight and to dreamWhen he looks in my eyes, I hope he can see thatMy dad's a hero to me





	[Fanvid] Tony & Peter || My Dad's A Hero To Me




End file.
